Various tap configurations are known in the art, produced by ITW Illinois Tool Works, Inc. or Sholle companies, which are known embodiments of this product, for example disclosed in documents AU-A-656111 and WO-A-2011008829.
Such known taps however have some defects. For example, none of the marketed taps is equipped with an integrated tamper evident warranty seal, and therefore it is necessary to add an aluminum operculum to guarantee as authentic the product contained in the BIB container and above all the evidence of a performed opening of the container.
There are no anti-counterfeiting or removal preventing elements between tap and container mouth, so that, in known taps, it is possible to easily remove the plug from its seat to be able to fill the container with counterfeited liquid.
All taps on the market use opening systems through torsion (not with an automatic closure) of the plug which follow a cam profile; such profile is usually obtained on the main body of the tap, while its teeth, which are guided during the opening step, are obtained on the plug, inside it, making the mold and the plastic piece complex (which, during the assembling step, then needs an additional plastic piece to be able to cover the necessary holes to obtain inside the plug the two teeth which are guided by the cam profile present on the body).
As stated above, therefore, in the prior art such cam profiles are obtained with systems which make the injection molds complex, together with the tap assembling, thereby increasing their costs.
In previously manufactured taps, there are droplet-holding systems (after the delivery) which are scarcely efficient and strongly increase the complexity of the die, in addition not to solve the problem caused by the droplet present after the delivery, at the end of the closing step of the tap, which can fall on the ground, being uncomfortable for the end user.
Known taps allow a maximum flow of liquid which reaches a limit which cannot be exceeded by the prior art, which can instead be exceeded, due to structural geometric arrangements, with the tap of the invention.
In known versions of taps with cam-type opening (to unscrew them) placed with their delivery chamber in a vertical position, there is always an upper seal on the unscrewing plug and a lower seal on the liquid exit hole. In the prior art, sometimes the upper seal is not perfect, as well as the lower seal.
In the tap of the invention, due to the insertion in the system of an element with flexible lips, a perfect upper seal is always obtained, and the lower seal is performed due to special geometries, which improve the technologies of known taps.
The inventive tap, due to the splitting of the cam system into two parts, allows simplifying both the geometry of the plastic pieces forming the tap itself, and the assembling cycle, making drastically decrease the final cost of the tap itself.
The tap of the present invention provides a reversal of the concept applied so far in prior art taps, namely the inventive tap has teeth on the body, which teeth usually were obtained inside the plug, while now, due to the splitting of the cam profile (half on the seal and half on the plug) the guiding geometry of the teeth present on the body is made on the plug); this solution allows doing without an additional piece to cover the geometries necessary to obtain the teeth in the taps obtained according to the prior art, since the particular plug exits its assembling step finished and ready to be assembled, decreasing the final production cost of the plug with respect to the prior art.